


Rapp in Chicago

by Elliott_knightt



Category: American Assassin (2017), Mitch Rapp - Fandom, Shameless (US), mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Gallavich, Gay, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Noel Fisher - Freeform, mitch rapp - Freeform, shameless X American assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_knightt/pseuds/Elliott_knightt
Summary: Mitch Rapp was assigned a mission in the south side Chicago and he just happenes to run into the baddist south side thug there mickey milkovich





	Rapp in Chicago

Mitch Rapp X Mickey Milkovich 

 

"RAPP! get your ass in here"  
yells the head CIA agent, not many people could handle mitch he was a "special" case he never listened to rules and often put himself in danger just to prove himself if it was anyone else they would be fired but Rapp he was good too good that the CIA needed him close so they can keep tabs on him.  
Mitch walks into the room with this bored expression on his face he always looked mad or annoyed it was his constant facial expression,  
"Mitch Rapp?" the agent asks  
"Yes SIR" he replies with a hint of arrogents   
"you have been assinged to a target in Chicago, South side there has been reports of russian mafia in the area we need to you go undercover to get to the leader"   
"Chicago huh okay when do we leave" Mitch ask   
"tomorrow 2pm" older man says   
"see you at the plane at 1:30" he nods and walks out of the room.

After the gallaghers got a better life and ian left the south side Mickey and Ian tried to stay together but they diffted apart ian had a better life and mickey was still working for his shit faced dad doing drug deals and mick wanted ian out of that life so they thought best to end things sure he still thought about him but he figured it was better this way he was doing okay he mainly had the house to himself terry was always in jail and mandy was out and iggy and collin lived a few blocks away so it was peiceful he often played war games on the xbox to pass time. 

Mitch is going over the flies on the private jet he has a few suspects in mind the "MILKOVICHES" stand out the most to him they had rap sheets miles long it looked like it, there where 5 of them Terry, Collin, Iggy, Mickey, Mandy, wife decessed Terry was a homophobic neo narzi so he was prime suspect the rest seem to have just possession and vandilsim on there fliles, Rapp studied them the entier plane ride,   
once they arrived they took him to his tempary house, he walks in "WOW" mitch says with a whilste "what a dump you guys have money and you get this place what was this 2$ a month"   
"Rapp you have to blend in people around here dont get paid much and if you have a nice place youd be suspicious ok so get use to it"  
mitch huffs   
"also you are going by your own name since your a ghost you dont exist"   
"isnt the point of being undercover is to use a diffrent name?"   
"i dont make the rules mitch"   
the agent heads out just as he reaches the door he turns and says " goodluck" and leaves  
"ahhhh" mitch says hes alone and what to do he had gone over the files 100 times he decides to go the alibi to see what he can pick you youd be amazed by what you can find at a local bar,

mickey was home alone and he had gotten bored and he was thinking about ian so he decides to go to the bar and get drunk to drink the red head away.  
he opens the door to the alibi everyone stops and looks and then turns away a milkovich he practically owns the alibi he reputation scares most people, he slides into the bar stool he usually sits in,   
"the usual mick?" kev says   
"you know it straight Jack" he glanses at kev  
kev hands him the drink he skulls it almost instally,   
"thinking about him huh?" kev asks  
"nope" mick says flatly   
kev leaves it at that.  
mickey has been drinking for a good 45 mins he searches the room and notices a new face,   
"hey you" mickey blurs out across the room   
mitch looks up "me?"  
"yea you who are you your not from around here" mick says   
"im Rapp Mitch Rapp just moved here" he says calmly   
mickey looks him up and down slightly drunk   
rapp smerks playing off cool   
"who are you" he says back   
"fuck you im mickey milkovich, im pretty well known around here"   
mitch chuckels to mickeys blutness   
they exchange looks here and there mickey was looking at mitch because he was goodlooking and he was desprate and mitch was looking at mick because he wanted to study him two completely diffrent reasons but giving off the same feeling in the room.

mickey decided he had enough and was going to leave, he heads to an abandon train station and decided to get his glock out and starts shooting bottles and cans he misses a few hes aims off from the booze, he hears a crack behind him he spins and holds his gun up its Rapp and he has a gun up as well, "the fuck, what are you doing" mickey says still not putting his gun down   
"i saw you were shooting wanted to warm up"   
"fuck man you scared me"   
"you always this skiddish?" mitch ask as they both line up to shoot the cans and bottles he hits every single one.  
"who are you Mitch Rapp" mickey says with a impressed look across his face   
"just a guy who knows how to shoot"   
mickey smerks "how much of a risk taker are you"   
Mitch chuckles "what you got in mind"   
"attack me" mickey says   
"w-what" mitch says   
"try to hurt me"   
mitch nods he lunges forward but mickey quickly side steps him mickey is small and fast and Mitch is lankey and strong mickey charges too Rapp tackling him mitch punches him and they scuffle rolling aorund huffing and puffing it ends with mickey on top of mitch with his gun to his jaw, Rapp looks up at him defeted his heart is pounding theres so much adreneline in his vains right now he pulls a smile across his face and to be honest mitch doesnt smile and it was a new look on his face and mickey made it mickey not thinking leaned down and kissed him mitch was stiff shocked he didnt know how to react mickey pulled back regretting what he had just done he goes to get off the taller boy but he feels a hand on his arm pulling hardly back till his lips met Rapps they kiss really heavily mickey grinds against the other boy mitch hisses he didnt even think he liked boys he had a feiance and when she died all he could feel was revenge he never even thought of sex but right now in this moment it seemed like a good idea he sits up a bit so mickey could take off his jacket and shirt has he takes off his own shirt mickey fubbles at his blet when he manages to get his pants semi undone mitch kisses his neck making him shiver mickey whispers "make me forget" mitch had no idea what he was talking about but he really didnt care they roll and change positons so mitch was on top and mickey was on bottem and shiming his pants down grabbing the lube he had in his pocket and mitch looks confused "i uhhhh dont know".... he trails off  
"its fine ill do it myself" so mick preps himself slinding his fingers into himself makeing room for Rapps dick,   
"ok ok im good" mick gets on his hands and knees   
mitch nods and pumps himself leaking for mickeys hole he lines himself up and pushes through his mind goes blank it felt so good its been so long hes had sex and mickey feels so good he could just nut thinking about the feeling he pulls his thought to reality and when mickey groans he thrust into him at a steady pace when mickey starts swearing and leaning back Rapp took the memo to pick up speed hitting micks prostate making him cuss all sorts of words close to his end he raps his hand around micks neck and sqeezes biting his lip mickey unable to hold after that he comes on the ground mitch couldnt take mick constricting around him he spills into mickey they sprate and fall to the ground panting.   
"i didnt know i was gay" mitch says   
mickey laughs "your not gay you just havent had sex in months" he hands him a cigrette "here itll make you feel better"   
he gets up and puts his clothes on and heads off   
"you know where i am if you want round two Mitch Rapp" mickey spits.  
Rapp alone and wondering how he knew where he live mickey was sly how much did he know does he know hes with the CIA? he falls back down and breathes in the smoke thinking about what the fuck just happened.


End file.
